simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Simpson
Lisa Simpson is one of the main members of the Simpson family and is a main character in the television series and in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. She is the daughter of Homer and Marge and the sister of Bart. The player plays as Lisa during Level 3. Family members in-game * Homer Simpson (father) * Marge Bouvier-Simpson (mother) * Bart Simpson (brother) * Maggie Simpson (sister) * Abraham Simpson (grandfather) * Patty and Selma Bouvier (aunts) Roles & Appearances Lisa is one of the game's protagonists, but she doesn't appear as much as the other characters do, making her the playable character with the least amount of appearances. The following list contains all of Lisa's appearances in the game: Level 1 * S-M-R-T - Lisa had left to school without her science project, and Marge wants Homer to bring it to her before Principal Skinner arrives. Homer reluctantly does so, and gives Lisa her project. Lisa is surprised to find out that the gallbladder made out of modeling clay was missing, and that Homer ate it along the way. Level 2 * Street Races - Lisa is an opponent in the Circuit and Checkpoint Races where she drives the Malibu Stacy Car. Level 3 * Nerd Race Queen - Lisa asks Comic Book Guy if he has seen Bart, but he is desperate to receive an Itchy & Scratchy comic before a nerd does. Lisa and Comic Book Guy race the nerd to the Itchy & Scratchy store and return to the Android's Dungeon before the comic deteriorates. After that, Comic Book Guy tells Lisa that he thought he saw her brother at the Noiseland Arcade. * Clueless - After being told that his brother may be at the Noiseland Arcade, Lisa goes there and finds Milhouse, who hasn't seen Bart. He then starts asking Lisa pointless questions, such as buying her a frozen yogurt. Lisa points out that Bart's disappeared, and she needs help finding him. Milhouse tells her that Bart might be at Wall E. Weasel's, as he likes the smell of the ball cage. Lisa goes there, only to find that Milhouse somehow beat her to it, and Bart is nowhere in sight. Milhouse starts asking Lisa questions again, and then says her brother might be at the Planet Hype. Lisa drives to Planet Hype, only to find Milhouse again, who is stalking her, and once again, Bart is nowhere to be seen. Milhouse tells Lisa that her brother might be out by the Springfield Sign. Lisa heads to the Springfield Sign, but Bart's not there, and Milhouse starts asking questions once again. Lisa then decides to consult another person about Bart's whereabouts. * Bonfire of the Manatees - Lisa finds Apu at the Krusty Burger near the Android's Dungeon, who has found out that Cletus has been delivering road kill as meat for the Krusty Burgers. He and Lisa ram Cletus' Pickup Truck and collect the road kill. After doing so, Lisa asks Apu about Bart, who is missing. Apu then drives Lisa over to Professor Frink at the Observatory, as he might know better about her brother's whereabouts better than Apu does. When Lisa goes to talk to Frink, he says that Bart helped him build a monster (Truckasaurus) and then disappeared in a bright light. Lisa then decides to talk to someone who's "wise and learned". * Operation Hellfish - Lisa finds Grampa outside the observatory and asks him if he's seen Bart. Grampa said that he saw Bart's lucky red hat falling out of a black car. Lisa noted that it could be a clue to finding her brother, and decides to get a big vehicle to take out that black car. Lisa goes to Otto at Kamp Krusty and purchases the School Bus from him. She goes out to destroy the black sedan, but it's empty. She finds two other black sedans near the Aztec Theatre and the Planet Hype, but those turn out to be empty too. * Slithery Sleuthing - Lisa goes to Mr. Burns' Casino, where Chief Wiggum is trying to collect evidence against Snake Jailbird, preparing to bust him on the three strikes law. So far, Wiggum haven't gotten a single strike, due to being a very bad cop. He says that it will be an undercover mission, so Lisa needs to wear a disguise. Wiggum lends Lisa one of his son's old Halloween costumes. Lisa changes into these clothes, comes back to Wiggum and gets into his Police Car. Wiggum and Lisa follow Snake and get three strikes of evidence: counterfeit designer jeans, running over an elderly person without a license and littering. Wiggum then tells that he's seen lots of mysterious government types over at the docks, implying that Bart may be somewhere in Squidport. * Fishy Deals - Lisa heads to Squidport and finds Captain McAllister, asking him if he's seen some strange things going on around the docks. McAllister says that he'll tell her what he knows if she delivers a shipment of fish for him. Lisa then drives around, but setting fish free instead of delivering them. * The Old Pirate and the Sea - Lisa comes back to Captain McAllister, who then tells her that he saw her brother inside a long black limo, which starts driving away. Lisa destroys the limo, but Bart wasn't inside. Lisa assumes that she killed her brother, but McAllister says that Bart wasn't in the limo, but rather onboard the C-Spanker ship. Lisa asks the captain to take her there, but he refuses, saying that he hates the sea. Lisa goes to the C-Spanker by herself and finds Bart at last...except his mind is even more broken than usual. * Princi-Pal - Lisa comes across Principal Skinner and tells him that Bart's disappeared. Rather than going to search for her brother, Skinner has Lisa doing a few errands for him, including picking up Agnes' laundry, dinner for him and Edna, and "personal items". After doing so, Skinner thanks Lisa for helping him with his errands, and in return, gives her his phone number if she should ever use his car. Level 7 * Rigor Motors (Boss) - Lisa tells Homer that the zombies are on their way, but Homer's busy watching the baseball game, which soon descends into chaos as zombies devour the crowd and Kent Brockman. Homer then reluctantly agrees to find supplies. * There's Something About Monty (Boss) - Homer goes inside the school and explains to Lisa that he needs to find more nuclear waste, the weakness of the aliens. Lisa suggests her dad to ask Mr. Burns, who has poisoned the water supply of Springfield for years to come. * Ending Cutscene - Lisa congratulates her dad for saving the whole family from the alien invasion. Homer is confused as he thought it was a bad dream after eating too many raw hot dogs, but Marge insists that Homer really did save Springfield. He then starts rambling on about "ninja babysitters" and asks his daughter if that was real or a hot dog dream, to which Lisa replies by saying it was a hot dog dream. Phrases Running Phrases * "Am I old enough to drink coffee yet?" * "I could sure use a pony right now." * "Maybe a Soy Pot would perk me up." * "So hungry, need, federally, mandated breakfast." * "Phew! I should've paid more attention in the gym." * "(Panting) Wow! I need to work on my cardio." When she occupies the driver's seat (In Level 4, 5 and 6) * "Um. You want the other side." * "I think you went the other side Mr. Stupid!" * "Despite my age, I am driving here." Accessing vehicles in Level 3 * "I hope kids at home here don't imitate my hitchhiking." * "Can you please pick me up?" * "Could you come get me?" * "I need a ride here! Stat!" * "Um. Um. I seem to be stranded here, can you help a sister out?" When she appears in the driver's seat (In Level 4, 5 and 6 in either the Malibu Stacy Car or the Electaurus) * "It's Okay, Ms. Hoover cancelled class today, so she could take a nap." * "It's Okay, Skinner closed the school to have Hephaestus installed." * "Simpson women are famous for their ability to drive from an early age." * "Sure! You'd be surprised how well a 2nd grader can drive!" * "I know I should be studying, but how often do little girls get to drive?" * "I really prefer distinction, but, Okay." * "Sure! What's more natural than a small child driving people around town?" * "Can do." Character costumes Character costumes refers to the outfits that the player can purchase for character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from a clothing point somewhere on each map, and purchasing all the customers count towards getting 100% on that level. These costumes can be bought at either the Android's Dungeon or the Observatory. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Normal Cool Lisa Cool is a outfit that can be bought for Lisa to wear while playing Level 3 of the game. The outfit is from Summer of 4 Ft. 2. The costume is required for the mission "Slithery Sleuthing". * Cost: 250 Coins Lisa Floreda Lisa Floreda is a make shift costume which can be bought, from the Android's Dungeon or the Observatory, for Lisa Simpson to wear. The outfit is a makeshift costume that Homer made for a school event in the episode Springfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling). * Cost: 250 Coins Hockey Lisa Hockey is a costume which can be bought, from the Android's Dungeon or the Observatory, for Lisa Simpson to wear. The outfit is from Lisa on Ice. * Cost: 300 Coins Gallery Level 3 Wall E. Weasles.jpg|Lisa with her Malibu Stacy Car in front of Wall E. Weasels Clueless.jpg|Lisa and Milhouse in "Clueless" Slithery Sleuthing - Strike 4.png|Lisa stood in front of a damaged Police Car in "Slithery Sleuthing" 2017-12-31 21-06-35.241.png|Lisa stood in front of Principal Skinner Vehicles Malibu Stacy Car.png|The Malibu Stacy Car, Lisa's vehicle of choice Electaurus.png|The Electaurus, a vehicle that Lisa often drives Pre-release Level3Prerelease.jpg|Lisa and Grampa Level3Prerelease2.jpg Level3Prerelease4.jpg|Lisa driving the Planet Hype 50's Car Level3Prerelease5.jpg Level3Prerelease6.jpg Level3Prerelease7.jpg|Lisa and Willie's Tractor Level3Prerelease8.jpg Level3Prerelease10.jpg|Homer and Lisa crossing the dam Level3Prerelease11.jpg Level3Prerelease12.jpg|Lisa, Otto, and Comic Book Guy Level3Prerelease13.jpg Level3Prerelease14.jpg Level3Prerelease15.jpg Other Lisa s.png|Artwork of Lisa shown in the Bonus Game Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 7 Category:Playable Characters